Cry With You
by Gwen-Parker-Of-Gallifrey1138
Summary: Peter and Gwen both having a really tough day missing their loved ones lost during The Amazing Spider-Man movie and find each other crying together getting through the grief together.


It was another painful day for Peter Parker, life had gotten better but there were those days where the pain was so hard to endure. It was one of those days where Peter could not stop thinking about his uncle, Ben who died minor months past. School recently ended; Peter inaudibly pushed through the rush of the fellow Midtown High School students out of school. He had his hood over his head and walked with his head down just like he did months ago. Peter had changed for the better, but there were those days where the grief just burned within him.

Abruptly, Peter had the impression to not leave the school just yet. It didn't feel like the Spider sense however, it was strong enough to follow. Peter looked up and saw Gwen, a good friend in the shadows. She looked how Peter felt, her head was down enfolding the books in her arms to her chest. Peter swallowed, brushed this hood from the top of his head and went to Gwen. "You alright?" He asked. Gwen looked up startled; her eyes glistened with tears though none escaped. Gwen nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Peter didn't buy it. He could tell Gwen was suffering from grief just like him. Though, Gwen mourned the loss of her father. Peter felt Gwen's pain fall upon him, he felt responsible for her father's death. Peter stepped closer to Gwen; he took the books from her and put them down on the bench beside them. Gwen blinked several times then leaped to Peter and hugged him tightly sobbing. Peter wrapped his arms around Gwen trying to hold back his choking tears back from escaping his throat.

"It'll be okay," Peter soothed. He held her close and dipped his head into her hair, it felt so soft and the scent was so sweet. "I-It doesn't….. Stop…" Gwen choked. "The pain …" Peter took Gwen by the shoulders and pulled back lowering himself to look into Gwen's eyes at her level. "It never really leaves forever," Peter explained. "You got through the start; there will be days like this when the grief will strike. You've got to be strong, okay?" She nodded. Peter smiled a little. "Do you have anywhere to go anytime soon?"

Gwen shook her head. Peter picked up her books off the bench and put an arm around her. "Tell you what," he whispered. "Let's clear our heads, we'll go for a walk, anywhere you want. Then well, I'll let you choose, okay?" He tightened his grip on Gwen for a moment looking down at her head at his shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a nod. Peter took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped some of her tears away, she smiled allowing him to do so. "Where do you want to go?" She was silent for a moment and pressed herself into Peter's arm a bit more; he tightened his grip around her. "Let's just walk around, quiet quaint places, and then . . . we'll figure it out when we get there." Peter smiled and he and Gwen walked away from the school that was starting to become more vacant by the moment.

Peter and Gwen walked New York City, admired a few simple gardens. Peter had felt a lot better since he went on the walk with Gwen, they discussed school, their futures, and about expressed to each other about losing someone so close to them. It had been the first time they really did anything together since Gwen's father died; Peter's heroic acts as Spider-Man was a dangerous one, so he stayed away from Gwen as her father wished. For her own good, for Gwen's protection; though he had failed miserably. Gwen seemed to need Peter's support, was he doing the right thing? Peter pondered these things as he and Gwen stood silent looking at the sky turn orange. "Can we do this again?" Gwen asked. Peter looked down at her a little befuddled. She looked up at him and smiled a little. "I know we haven't been speaking to each other since, my dad died. And that it's been so I'd be safe, but in all honesty I've gotten worse . . ."

Tears started to stream down Gwen's face; Peter wiped them away and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's been harder at home," Gwen explained. "Mom's working all the time, I have to take care of my brothers and comfort them, and nothing's been the same." Peter embraced her and she started to cry again. He tenderly kissed the top of her head holding her close. "You can get through this," he said attempting to comfort her. "Things will get better, I promise." At first Peter wasn't sure if what he said was true, but he would make them true. "I'll always be here for you," Peter soothed. "I'm not leaving you, we'll stay together. Okay?" He looked down at Gwen who looked up at him and nodded. She gave him a quick kiss which he returned and took her hand. "I've got an idea," Peter smiled. "Why don't you come with me and you can meet my Aunt May? We'll have a good time there, and have some co-co, okay?" Gwen smiled and nodded. The couple held hands and Peter led the way to his home.

He looked down at his blonde companion at his side; she looked ahead and took hold of Peter's arm. Peter smiled and adjusted his arm for Gwen's comfort. She looked up at him with a smile her crystal eyes glistened with the remaining tears in the dimming light. The couple walked together arms linked until Peter opened the door for Gwen allowing her to walk in before him. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking in. Peter blushed a little, they walked in. Peter looked around for Aunt May but she wasn't in sight, he took Gwen to the kitchen and filled the kettle with water then putting it on the stove to warm up.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Peter nodded and left the Kitchen to find Aunt May reading on the couch. "Hey," Peter said. Aunt May looked up at Peter and smiled. "Welcome home."

"Remember that, pretty girl you saw?"

Aunt May nodded.

"She's in the kitchen."

Peter took Aunt May by the hand and helped her up and led her to the kitchen. Gwen stood there looking around the inviting home. Her eyes rested on Peter and Aunt May, she smiled warmly. "Aunt May," said Peter. "I'd like for you to meet, Gwen." Gwen smiled furthermore and offered her hand and gave Aunt May a friendly hand shake. "I've heard a lot about you," said Gwen. Peter put a hand on Gwen's shoulder and the other on Aunt May's. "Gwen, this is my Aunt May." Aunt May beamed at Gwen so happy to see her along with seeing Peter in a very pleasant mood compared to that morning when he left in a depressed state.

The prepared some hot chocolate along warming up a simple chocolate cake baked earlier that day. They sat down at the table with hot chocolate and cake and chatted for quite some time. Peter turned to Gwen and smiled to see how happy she looked while telling a story to Aunt May about her younger brothers. Her distressing emotions looked as if they were never there. The two women got to know each other rather well so quickly which made Peter a very happy person. He wanted to rekindle his relationship with Gwen and felt like she needed it with her life without a father. After they cleaned up the kitchen and Peter took Gwen outside, they sat up on the rooftop ledge looking out the area around them. Gwen rested her head on Peter's shoulder. He looked down at her a little startled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I've missed this," Gwen breathed. Peter nodded. "I have too."

"Then why not get back together? It hasn't been easy since Dad's been gone and this is the best time I've had since . . . it happened." Peter held onto Gwen more tightly unsure of what to say.

"I won't have anything to do with your Spidey business," Gwen continued. "I'd stay out of it, that wouldn't be breaking the promise right?" Peter nodded. Gwen kissed him on the cheek and rested her head back onto his shoulder. The couple smiled looking out at the darkening night. "Thank you," Gwen sighed. "For coming to me today and doing this. It was just what I needed."

"I was having a bad day too," Peter replied. "Just some days, y-you can't get your mind off them and you can't help but blame yourself and every minor mishap reminds you of their loss and it hurts."

"Well, if you ever have another one of those days," Gwen soothed noticing Peter's pain returning. "I'll be here."

"And I'll cry with you."

Gwen looked up at Peter and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him, he returned the kiss. Peter reminded of when he said to Gwen a few months back "I really like kissing you" and he truly did. Gwen rested her head back on Peter's shoulder and looked out. "Do you sit up here a lot?" She asked.

"Frequently," Peter replied. "After I got bitten I liked to sit up here, good place to work on homework,"

"I like it. you get a good view and a dose of fresh air."

The couple talked furthermore but the time started to crawl quickly so Peter had walked Gwen home. She took him by the hand and walked into the lobby. "You made it into the lobby," Gwen joked. "Good job." Peter laughed as they walked into the elevator.

"And this is how you get in properly," Gwen added. They laughed, and after a few elevator stops they were at the correct level and walked out. Gwen walked to the door and turned around before opening it. "Thank you Peter," she smiled. "For everything." She kissed him on the cheek and opened the door. "When you cry," Peter added. "I'll cry with you." Gwen smiled and nodded and left. Peter thought that was a bit corny but it was all he had. He didn't feel like going back through the lobby so he found a window and went home his way. He walked back into his house and found Aunt May waiting. "Well done," she said. Peter smiled, and nodded. He went back upstairs into his bedroom; he jumped to the window and opened it poking his head out. He enjoyed the fresh air and felt quite happy with himself. Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. he pulled it out and read a text from Gwen. "When can I see you again?"


End file.
